mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Vanaheim
. Section heading Vanaheim (Hyboria) Edit Talk0 129,049PAGES ON THIS WIKI Information-silk Vanaheim Vanaheim1 Gallery Information-silk Official Name Vanaheim Information-silk Aliases Vanaheim (Hyboria) Location Details Information-silk Universe Earth-616 Information-silk Galaxy Milky Way Information-silk Star System Sol Information-silk Planet Earth Information-silk Country Vanaheim (Hyboria) Information-silk Locale Hyboria Characteristics Information-silk Population Nordheimr Vanir First appearance Conan the Barbarian Vol 1 Contentshide History Notes Trivia See Also Links and References History Vanaheim is the westernmost of the nations of the Far North, lying west of Aesgaard and North of Cimmeria and Pictland. It comprises the western portion of the region called Nordheim. 1 It is a somber country, mostly a bleak tundra plain that was snow-covered through the long winters. Swampy taiga forests probably clothed its high southern regions thinly. Glaciers crept down from the Eiglophian Mountains in the south and the Blue Mountains on the frontier with Asgard. Far to the north are more mountains, crowned with a permanent ice cap that grows larger as the climate changes. The resident population are the Vanir, typically red-haired and blue-eyed. They are a warrior culture. Their skills are honed in near-constant conflict with their neighbors in Aesgard and Cimmeria. 1 In peacetime, the Vanir pursue the regular activities of most other nations. They hunt and forage for for food, and fist in the waters of the Western Ocean. While they have ships, they sheldom venture far from their own coasts. The man deity of this culture is Ymir. 1 Marvel Database:Location Template| Image = Vanaheim.jpg| OfficialName = Vanaheim| Aliases = Nine Worlds | Galaxy = Asgard| StarSystem = | Planet = | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = Asgard | Dimensions = Earth-616| Population = | First = | HistoryText = Vanaheim is one of the Nine Worlds. This was the home of the Vanir gods. The Vanir gods are an old branch of gods. The word “heim” means home. The Vanir were masters of sorcery and magic. They are also widely recognized for their talent to predict the future. After the war between the Aesir gods and the Vanir gods, three of the Vanir came to live at Asgard - Frigga , her father Frey, and his father Njord. Nobody had mastered sorcery better than Frigga . She was the one who taught Odin the secrets of magic. | PointsOfInterest = * Eiglophian Mountains| Residents = Vanir Former Residents Gondur (Earth-616) Gondur was a Vanir soldier who was killed by Conan . Hothar (Earth-616) Hothar was the lieutenant of Vanir leader Volff the Wily; he followed him to the cave of Sharkosh the Shaman, whom they agreed to help. Hothar was later killed by an explosion of supernatural energy erupted from the Star-Stone . Olav (Earth-616) Olav was the leader of an Aesir mercenary army joined by Conan; he died in battle against some winged demon fighters . Oza (Earth-616) Oza was the daughter of the chieftain of the nightfox clan, who was held hostage by Conan; she was eventually killed by friendly fire . Sharkosh (Earth-616) Sharkosh was an aged shaman who whisked away Tara from her universe within the Star-Stone, and transformed her into an earthly handmaid. In order to let her remain in this world, Sharkosh allied with Volff's Vanirmen to sacrifice Conan so he would take her place in her own reality. Before completing the ceremony of transferral, Sharkosh however turned mad because of the futuristic visions projected by the Star-Stone, and was eventually killed by an explosion of supernatural energy . Tara (Earth-616) Tara was a winged creature who was whisked away from her universe within the Star-Stone by Sharkosh, and transformed into an earthly handmaid. When the ceremony of transferral failed, she reversed to her true nature and disappeared in front of Conan's eyes . Volff (Earth-616) Voltff the Wily was the leader of a Vanir mercenary army; realizing that his men would lose against the Aesir raiding party led by Olav, he decided to flee with his lieutenant Hothar to the cave occupied by Sharkosh. Volff agreed to help the aged shaman safeguard the Star-Stone, but he was eventually killed by an explosion of supernatural energy . | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Hyborean Age . Hothar (Earth-616) Hothar was the lieutenant of Vanir leader Volff the Wily; he followed him to the cave of Sharkosh the Shaman, whom they agreed to help. Hothar was later killed by an explosion of supernatural energy erupted from the Star-Stone . Olav (Earth-616) Olav was the leader of an Aesir mercenary army joined by Conan; he died in battle against some winged demon fighters . Oza (Earth-616) Oza was the daughter of the chieftain of the nightfox clan, who was held hostage by Conan; she was eventually killed by friendly fire . Sharkosh (Earth-616) Sharkosh was an aged shaman who whisked away Tara from her universe within the Star-Stone, and transformed her into an earthly handmaid. In order to let her remain in this world, Sharkosh allied with Volff's Vanirmen to sacrifice Conan so he would take her place in her own reality. Before completing the ceremony of transferral, Sharkosh however turned mad because of the futuristic visions projected by the Star-Stone, and was eventually killed by an explosion of supernatural energy . Tara (Earth-616) Tara was a winged creature who was whisked away from her universe within the Star-Stone by Sharkosh, and transformed into an earthly handmaid. When the ceremony of transferral failed, she reversed to her true nature and disappeared in front of Conan's eyes . Volff (Earth-616) Voltff the Wily was the leader of a Vanir mercenary army; realizing that his men would lose against the Aesir raiding party led by Olav, he decided to flee with his lieutenant Hothar to the cave occupied by Sharkosh. Volff agreed to help the aged shaman safeguard the Star-Stone, but he was eventually killed by an explosion of supernatural energy . | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}